wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Re-Enter, The Butcher/Transcript
Transcript for Re-Enter, The Butcher Narrator: At Ye Olde Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Store, The Butcher strikes again! Butcher: (waving a chicken leg) This is a robbifery! Reginald: Robbifery isn’t a word. Do you mean robbery? Butcher: Maybe. Reginald: Let me get this straight, smelly weiner man. Butcher: Smelly weiner man? Reginald: You expect me to put our priceless jewels into that filthy bag? Butcher: Well, yeah! Reginald: And if I refuse, I assume you’ll…''(wincing)'' touch me with one of your disgusting meat products. Butcher: Disgusting? (WordGirl and Huggy come through the door) WordGirl: Freeze, Butcher! Butcher: WordGirl! How did you find me? WordGirl: (holding up a ‘shopping’ list of locations) You dropped your list. Butcher: Dohp--Phooey! WordGirl: (to Reginald) You can safely escape now, sir! Reginald: (in a sarcastic tone) Wonderful, thank you so much. WordGirl: Uh...what? Reginald: I’ll have you know that I would have either outwitted or overpowered this oaf. WordGirl: Really. Reginald: I certainly don’t need to be saved by a dirty monkey and a little girl in a Halloween costume. WordGirl: Rude! Butcher: Exactly! WordGirl: And pompous! Butcher: (scratching his head) Okay, you lost me there. WordGirl: Pompous. It means snobby and full of yourself. Reginald: I am not pompous. I am as wonderful as I think I am. Butcher: Now that’s pompous! (A rich old lady walks over) Rich old lady: Listen to someone who’s only a little older but a whole lot wiser than you... WordGirl: (whispering to Huggy) A LITTLE older? (they both chuckle) Rich old lady: ...Little girls are better seen and not heard! Reginald: Yes, but with that tacky outfit, perhaps she’s better not seen and not heard. (Reginald and the rich old lady laugh in a very uppity manner at Reginald’s comment.) Rich old lady: Oh Reginald, you are a scream, darling! Reginald: I’m good at everything! Butcher: (to WordGirl) Pompous? WordGirl: Oh yeah! Butcher: Hey, I think I got it! WordGirl: Good for you! Butcher: Thanks! Well… goodbye! Roast of fury! (The Butcher fires meat, covering WordGirl and Huggy from head to toe) WordGirl (breaking free of the pile of meat): That’s twice the Butcher has escaped from me! Maybe I need a little advice… Reginald: Oh, bravo. (claps sarcastically) Excellent job stopping the bad guy. WordGirl: Thanks. Captain Huggy Face, say goodbye to these two pompous people for me, would ya? (Huggy jumps onto the rich old lady, and kisses her on the cheek. Then he jumps onto Reginald and does the same.) Reginald and Rich old lady: Nooo! Reginald: ''(moans as he gets kissed and then spits.)'' Rich old lady: Umph! OH! The humanity! Reginald: Oh, The germs! WordGirl: C’mon, CHF! To Professor Boxleitner’s lab! (WordGirl flies off, and Huggy walks out the door carrying an armful of meat. He drops a piece of ham, he picks it up and walks out again.) Narrator: Where will the Butcher strike next? Who is Professor Boxleitner? (The rich old lady wipes her face with a handkerchief with a very disgusted Reginald) Will these two pompous people hold a grudge against Captain Huggy Face? Rich old lady: I’m calling my lawyer! Narrator: Well, I guess we have the answer to that question! But tune in next time for the answers to the other questions on another exciting installment of... WordGirl! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts